Forgotten, but not forgiven
by Day Star
Summary: Taichi realizes his nightmares are repressed memories. What is he going to do?


Disclaimer: Digimon aren't mine. blah blah woof woof. _thoughts are in italics like this  
_This is another angsty fic. Don't like it? Don't read!  
  


Forgotten, but not forgiven  


  
SMACK   
  
The pain spreads of across his check. Momma's very mad....again. Everyone's looking at them. His eyes fill with tears. From the pain and the humiliation.  
  
WHAT WERE YOU DOING, YOU KNEW SHE WAS SICK!  
  
And then he's reaching for some milk, and knocks it over. The white river surrounds Daddy's important stuff.   
  
YOUR A VERY BAD BOY TAICHI KAMIYA!  
  
SMACK  
  
BAD BOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai screams, then jerks awake. Safe in his own bed. _Man, why do I keep having these nightmares_. Trying the shake off the disturbing remenents of his nightmare, Tai strolls into the kitchen.  
  
Morning Mom.  
  
Good morning sleepy head. His mother teased. Her hand reaches out to smooth his rumpled bed head. He flinches. _Why did I just do that?  
_His mother pretends that she doesn't notice it.  
  
So what are the plans today Taichi?  
  
Soccer practice.  
  
Kari enters the kitchen.  
  
Morning Momma! Morning Tai! She says cheerfully.  
  
Good morning sweetie. I want you to clean up the kitchen for me today please.  
  
No problem Mom, I can do it.  
  
I'll give you a ride Tai. I need to go to the office for a little bit.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Hey Tai!  
  
  
  
Oh, hey Sora. Tai says weakly.  
  
What's wrong Tai, you seem like your a million miles away today.  
  
Sorry Sora. I haven't slept very well lately.  
  
She regards him seriously, waiting for him to continue. Tai sighs. He knows that there is no way he can get out of this.  
  
I keep having this nightmare. I keep dreaming that.....  
  
RED TEAM TAKE THE FIELD.  
  
That's us Tai. We'll talk later okay.  
  
Sure Sora. _Yeah Sora, I'm going crazy because I keep having these dreams about my loving mother beating me.  
_  
In the last quarter Tai isn't quite able to dodge a block, and collides into the other player, hitting the rock hard ground Tai cries out as the impact breaks his arm.  
  
Sora runs across the field, a crowd of players already forming around Tai's prone figure. Tai clenches his eyes shut, remembering  
  
~flashback~  
  
He was happy, playing with his cars. Momma was cooking supper, so daddy would be home soon. Maybe Daddy would play cars with him. Momma was always too busy with the baby now. But Tai didn't mind. As long as momma was nice to the baby. The door flies open. His mom scans the room, taking in his messy hair, soiled clothes, and the masses of toys on the floor.  
  
I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO STAY CLEAN FOR ONCE!  
  
YOUR SUCH A BAD BOY! I NEED TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER BATH ALREADY!  
  
Momma grabs his arm. Tai was more afraid then he ever had been before.   
  
Stop it Momma!  
  
But it was already to late. They both heard the bones in his arm breaking.  
  
Tai starts to cry. His arm hurt so bad. He wanted his momma. Not this one, but the one who sang him his lullaby. The one who taught him to play soccer. The momma that brought him soup when he had the flu. The one that kept the monsters from coming from his closet. That women wasn't his mother. His mother was the one that was crying because he was hurt. His mother was caressing his face, whispering in a soft voice.   
  
Why do I hurt you?  
  
Tai knew. His momma didn't hurt him, it was someone else.  
  
I'm so sorry Taichi.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Cradling his newly broken arm on the field. Tai begins to weep. Coach helps him up.  
  
Its broken son. He says kindly. You need a doctor.  
  
*******_  
  
_TAI WHAT HAPPENED! Kari sprang off the couch.  
  
I broke my arm. Tai explains. Kari gently takes his non broken arm and leads him to his room, Tai limps after her.  
  
You hurt your knee too. She tells him.  
  
Just a sprain. Nothing serious. Tai tells her.   
  
You need to rest. I'll bring you some lunch. Kari announces  
  
I'm fine Kari, really.  
  
You need R & R.   
  
  
  
Rest and relaxation.  
  
Oh. That does sound pretty good. The pain killers are making me kinda sleepy.  
  
I never get to take care of you Tai, you are usually the one that takes care of me. Kari regards him seriously and then goes into the kitchen.  
  
Tai relaxes in his bed. _Maybe it was a really bad dream. It was probably my imagination. I mean, mom hurting me. Why would I have imagined something so horrible. My mother would never hurt me._ Tai smiles when Kari comes in, carefully balancing a tray with soup, crackers and peanut butter, and orange juice.  
  
Hi kid.  
  
I brought you lunch.  
  
Thanks Kari. I think I'll eat it later. I'm kind of tired right now. I think I'm going to sleep now.  
  
I'm glad your okay Tai.  
  
She kisses his cheek, and walks softly out of the bedroom.  
  
Tai wakes up in a cold sweat. Was he dreaming, or did he just hear someone come into the apartment. He struggles to sit up, wincing when he scrapes the cast along the bed. He limps toward the door._  
  
_Hi Mom. Tai... Kari trails off. Her mother looks very upset. What's wrong?  
  
I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO CLEAN THIS KITCHEN UP!  
  
I'm sorry Mom. Tai came home from soccer practice. He broke his arm. I haven't gotten to it yet. Kari says weakly. _I've never seen mom this mad before._  
  
KARI KAMIYA YOUR A BAD GIRL!  
  
SMACK  
  
Tai bites his knuckles, and collapses behind the bedroom door. It was starting again.  
  
~finis ?~


End file.
